Teen titans meet Yugioh!
by Sheikan-fire
Summary: A fic where the Teen titans meet Yu-gi-oh characters! Not actually that funny... COMPLETED! -
1. Default Chapter

A/n before all of the people who enjoyed my first story, Why? come rushing at me screaming "why are you not updating?" I want to give them the reasons why I'm not updating. I lost interest. Yes, I know I may be evil, but I got bored. I had so much trouble updating, I just gave up. If any of you thought it was worth continuing, email me saying so. I might send you the chapters privately, if that's what I have to do. My email address is anime_girl_27@hotmail.com and if this is why you are emailing me, your subject must be set to continuation.  
  
This is a Yu-Gi-Oh and Teen Titans crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Yu-gi oh, of course. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" This shout brought Robin, Starfire, and Raven running down to the Game room. They observed the scene, and sweat drops appeared on their heads. "You beat my high score! YOU BEAT MY HIGHSCORE!!! HOW COULD YOU BEAT MY HIGHSCORE?!" Beast boy yelled at Cyborg. "Uhhh, 'cos I'm more skilled and my ego isn't bigger than my head..." "Why, you!" Starfire floated over between the two. "This dispute is not nice. Why don't we do something more fun, like eat unhealthy food, or go to the 'mall' or why don't we..." "Throw things at Beast boy" suggested Cy. "Mess in Cy's circuits" countered Beast boy. "Force BB to shape change into a rat and stay that way!" "Chuck water over circuit-electro boy!" Suddenly an argument shut them all up. It was coming from outside. "Sounds like Beast boy and Cyborg aren't the only people with problems..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n Ok so a mega short chappie to start with, but hey, it gets better and longer. I don't expect R+R's but if you could, that would be nice. See you all later! 


	2. They meet!

A/n I am sorry for the shortness of the last chappie, but I was time- constricted as usual!  
  
Disclaimer: I am a stupid girl who doesn't do imaginative, so I don't own Teen titans or Yu-gi-oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire ran outside to the front of their Tower.  
  
A tall blonde boy with a Brooklyn accent, a pointy, multicoloured haired midget boy,  
  
a tanned, black haired, princess looking girl, and a tanned boy with bleached blonde  
  
layered hair were having a row. Starfire walked up to them.  
  
"Hello, people of this planet, my name is Starfire. May you please tell me your  
  
names?"  
  
The tanned girl with long black hair and unusually decorated clothes replied,  
  
"Greetings, Starfire, I go by the name of Ishizu. Are you not also from Earth? Or do  
  
you mean you come from another country?"  
  
"You heard her, sister, she comes from another planet, or don't you listen?" the boy  
  
with bleached blonde hair interrupted. He wore a white hooded fleece and baggy blue  
  
cargos.  
  
"You are brother and sister? How joyful. Why do you argue if you are brother and  
  
sister?"  
  
"Because she is shallow and thinks she can tell the future!" the boy with spiky blonde  
  
hair and a Brooklyn accent said.  
  
*Starfire sweat drops*  
  
Raven took over.  
  
"Stop the petty arguments and answer this, what are your names?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler" said the tall Brooklyn blonde.  
  
"Yu-gi-oh Moto, just call me Yugi" said the midget with multicoloured hair.  
  
"Ishizu Ishtar" said the princess-looking girl.  
  
"Marik Ishtar" said the remaining person.  
  
Starfire exclaimed "How joyful, we know your names!"  
  
"Now it is time for you to tell us your names. So, do you have names?" asked Marik  
  
cruelly.  
  
"Yeah, we do, but we like to remain secret!" joked Beast boy.  
  
"Ignore him, his sense of humour is stupid." said Raven.  
  
"Hey! I thought that was funny!" Joey exclaimed. "Now quit kidding around, what  
  
are your names?"  
  
"I'm Beast boy, sometimes BB is my name, I like to joke around, and practical jokes,  
  
video games, and music is my game."  
  
"I'm Robin, we are a team, and we fight crime. We have a cool place to live, and most  
  
of our time is spent either kicking bad guy butt or relaxing and working out."  
  
"I am Starfire, and I come from the planet Tamaran! I like to study this planets  
  
language and explore what this planet has to offer!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Cyborg also known as Cy. I'm an android and can lift the rest of the Titans  
  
up in one hand!"  
  
"I'm Raven. Just Raven."  
  
Marik shot her a glance. She turned and walked away.  
  
"Ignore her, she's strange. She likes to meditate and sit reading, she hates to party and  
  
wears a hood all the time." said BB, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, do you want help or  
  
something, why are you here?"  
  
"We were having an argument over who should ring your doorbell and ask you where  
  
we are." Said Yugi  
  
"What do you mean ask us were you are? You're in Jump City. Haven't you heard of  
  
it? I thought everyone would know about the great Beast Boy and his apprentices!"  
  
shouted BB in terror.  
  
*Cy, Star and Robin whack BB with giant mallets*  
  
"Any way, come in, we'll show you around and you can stay for a while." invited Robin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok it was short I know...but it gets longer and I will try and make the next one really  
  
funny... sorry about the spacing of the previous chapter. I will try and fix that. Any  
  
way I hope you enjoyed it, thanks to the people who reviewed. I don't expect reviews  
  
of course, but if you can then that'd be great! 


	3. Arguements and illnesses

A/n Hey everyone! Well, here I am, bored out of my skull, listening to Evanescence,  
  
(they rock!) trying to train the computer to malfunction. Well, obviously it hasn't  
  
worked and I am stuck with you lot. Can you believe it? I am extremely tired even  
  
though it is 11:42 in the morning and actually had a great night's sleep last night. Oh  
  
well. Thank you to the people who reviewed I am very surprised that they did as my  
  
story isn't great, or even good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or Yu-Gi-Oh.... (  
  
*actions*  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Taste!" said Starfire. She had cooked a cake; it was a very dodgy shade of khaki. She  
  
was trying to get Marik to eat some of her cake, but he was looking at it as if to say,  
  
'You're gonna try to make me eat that. Good luck....'  
  
"This is punishment? You refuse to eat my treat?" tears welled up in Starfire's eyes.  
  
"On my planet refusing to eat something that a friend has made especially means you  
  
dislike that person so much that..."  
  
"Whatever I'll try your cake." Marik said with disgust on his face.  
  
"That is nice, I will cut you some." Starfire put some cake on a plate and handed it to  
  
him. Marik stared at it for a couple of seconds and grimaced. He raised it to his  
  
mouth and took a bite. His face looked as if Starfire had killed something in front of  
  
him. He swallowed and rushed outside. Raven followed him and he was throwing up  
  
in the sea. Once the noise had stopped, apart from retching coughs, she said  
  
bemusedly "Now you know never to eat something of Starfire's, whether it looks  
  
good or not."  
  
"It looked disgusting; I just ate it to make her stop crying." He wiped his mouth,  
  
though he shouldn't have bothered because he started off again. Raven looked at him,  
  
on his knees, in a crouched position, and she felt herself blushing. She turned and  
  
walked away. Inside the Titans Tower, she heard laughter from upstairs and walked  
  
up to see who was laughing. In the Game room she saw Joey laughing his head off at  
  
something outside. She already knew what he was laughing at but she decided to ask  
  
anyway.  
  
"What on earth are you laughing about?"  
  
Joey could hardly speak. "Marik......his  
  
face.....muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't you feel sorry for him?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
Raven left the room, and went to hers, only to find Ishizu looking round it, not  
  
touching anything, but just being in there was bad enough. Raven swallowed her  
  
anger before something exploded, and anyway, Ishizu was only a guest, so it was  
  
wrong to shout at her if she didn't know where she was.  
  
"Umm, Ishizu..."  
  
Ishizu turned. "Oh hello Raven. Is this your room? It's very mysterious. I know what  
  
you're going to tell me, you are going to say these words exactly: Ishizu, I know  
  
you're only a guest, but if you are going to be staying for a while, you should know  
  
that nobody is allowed in my room."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you can tell the future. A common gift where I am from, though not one I  
  
possess. My Father can tell the future, however if I were him I would use it for good  
  
and not for evil."  
  
Raven took the book she wanted from the shelf, she picked up a pen and left her  
  
room. Ishizu followed her, and closed her door behind her, and went to the spare room  
  
where she and her friends slept. Marik was already there, lying on his bed all  
  
hunched up.  
  
"Brother, are you awake?"  
  
"Almost. What time is it?"  
  
"5:00pm. I have been informed that you can go everywhere except the dark one's  
  
room. Her room is....dark and mysterious...if not a little creepy."  
  
"She annoys me. In fact both the clueless one and the dark one annoy me."  
  
"The clueless one? The Tamaranian? I like her. She is amusing."  
  
"She almost killed me. The robot says I have food poisoning."  
  
"And how, pray tell did you get food poisoning?" asked Ishizu, walking over to him.  
  
She was sick of talking to the back of his head. "And, if this is true, why aren't you in  
  
hospital?"  
  
Marik looked pale, which was unusual, as he had tanned skin naturally. He didn't  
  
reply. He had fallen asleep.  
  
Ishizu went to the Games room. She found Cyborg and Beast boy playing games and  
  
trash talking.  
  
"Excuse me Cyborg, what did you tell my brother?"  
  
"Look li'l lady it's gonna have to wait and this is the life or death round."  
  
"Isn't there some way you can pause the game?"  
  
On his joystick, Beast boy pressed the start button and the pause screen came up.  
  
"Hey bro watcha do that for?" Cyborg yelled at BB.  
  
"Err, dude?"  
  
Cyborg turned. Ishizu was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.  
  
"What did you do to my brother?"  
  
"Oh, Marik? My sensors picked up something. Starfire's fault. Go yell at her."  
  
'Well Starfire, I think you've got some explaining to do' thought Ishizu as she  
  
stormed to Starfire's room...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so not very funny I know. You don't have to review, but if you want to, then go  
  
ahead! ^-^ 


	4. Tricks!

A/n Hi people an early start for me today, thanks again to the people who reviewed.  
  
It's 9:40am and I was looking forward to writing this chapter yesterday, I was going  
  
to do this huge argument between Ishizu and Starfire but I don't feel like it anymore  
  
^_^' Sorry people if you want me to post it, I'll write it and send it to you  
  
separately...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Yu-gi-oh and if I did it wouldn't exist because  
  
I'm not imaginative enough to create it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal day for the Titans. They had all gone to stop some freak hypnotise the  
  
city. That means they had to leave their guests at Titans Tower- alone. Joey had  
  
gathered Yugi, Ishizu and Marik on the couch and Joey sat on the table saying they  
  
should play some prank on them.  
  
"Oh come on, if it weren't for them we would still be trekking around town  
  
wondering where we are. That would be ungrateful, so I refuse to do it" said Yugi.  
  
"I agree, this would be...as much as I hate to use the word, evil." Ishizu said.  
  
Marik rubbed his hands together, an evil grin adorned his face. He cracked his  
  
knuckles.  
  
"Well, Wheeler, it seems it's just you and me!"  
  
"Oh great. Of all people, I get stuck plotting deeds with a freak."  
  
Marik sweatdrops.  
  
Joey blushes.  
  
"Well lets just get on with it...I never thought you would resort to working with me!"  
  
Marik raised his eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh, you wanna get your own back on Starfire, don't you Marik?"  
  
"How on earth did you guess, Wheeler?"  
  
.......................................Beast boy...................................................  
  
The titans returned.  
  
"That was...easy" Beast boy said. "Now, Cy, I challenge you to our newest game  
  
ever!"  
  
"You're on!" Cyborg sat on the couch, followed by Beast boy, who jumped  
  
backwards onto a whoopee cushion and a bar of soap. Before he touched the whoopee  
  
cushion he skidded off the wet and slippery bar of soap, ricocheted off the television  
  
and bounced back to the couch, where the whoopee cushion let off a nasty noise!  
  
"Okay, that was so not funny. Dude, who did that?"  
  
Joey and Marik were sniggering, trying not to burst into laughter, as they were just  
  
around the corner.  
  
"Where are our newly found friends?" Starfire questioned  
  
Joey strode into the room.  
  
"Who just let off an N-15? Whoever it was, nice one!" he smiled.  
  
Beast boy shot him a suspicious glance.  
  
"Was it you?" he asked.  
  
"Me? No I've just come into the room, and someone in the room did it." Said Joey,  
  
calmly.  
  
"No dude, not the N-15, who put the soap and the fart bag there?"  
  
"Oh right. What the...why are you asking me?" Joey yelled.  
  
.............................................Starfire.................................................  
  
Starfire was in the kitchen, making another cake. Marik was just round the corner,  
  
watching. He waited impatiently, waiting for the moment Starfire would open the  
  
fridge door. She reached for the handle, and pulled the door open.  
  
And screamed.  
  
When she opened the door, a giant monster hand popped out. Marik had glued a  
  
spring to the back of the fridge that, when you shut the door, would be coiled, so it  
  
would be released when you open the door. He made a monster hand and attached it  
  
to the other end of the spring. Starfire shot it with one of her starbolts and blew the  
  
fridge up. Marik could not contain it any longer. He burst into peals of laughter, tears  
  
streaming down his face. When Star came looking to see what had made the noise,  
  
Marik was clutching his stomach, crouched on the ground, laughing so hard he could  
  
hardly breathe.  
  
.......................................Raven.........................................................  
  
Raven folded herself into the lotus position, her thoughts reeling round her head so  
  
fast she felt the need to meditate and she was probably going to have to do it for ages.  
  
She had seen Marik practically killing himself laughing, and had felt herself bushing  
  
again. She got through about five minutes meditating and then someone knocked on  
  
her door. She got up to answer it and there was no-one there. Another knock, no-one  
  
was there. The third knock, she swore an oath to kill the person who was behind that  
  
frakking door. She opened it, and fell for the oldest trick in the book. She was  
  
splashed with glue mixed with honey and cream soda. She opened her sticky eyelids  
  
and got covered in feathers which made her look like a giant chicken. Joey ran so he  
  
could laugh.  
  
"I WILL find who did this, and they WILL pay..." vowed Raven, going to wash up in  
  
her en-suite bathroom.  
  
........................................Cyborg......................................................  
  
Cyborg was playing soccer with the titans' fan club, and his team was winning.  
  
Suddenly he heard a rattling noise, and someone chucked popcorn at him. He ignored  
  
it and kept playing. A football hit him half a minute later. He looked up at the stands  
  
to see who was doing it. It must be one of the Titans, because no-one else had the  
  
guts to throw things at him. But he had to go back to playing, as his team were  
  
counting on him. Until the end of play, he got pelted by the following things:  
  
Fridge magnets  
  
Rubber ducks  
  
Stones  
  
Pencils  
  
Pens  
  
Popcorn  
  
Paint  
  
Plushies  
  
Soda  
  
A fridge to go with the magnets  
  
Paintbrushes to go with the paint  
  
Doughnuts  
  
Cake  
  
Star's khaki poison cake  
  
And even people near enough to be thrown.  
  
Yep, Marik was the culprit. It was his turn to play a practical joke. And by the time  
  
Cyborg had done enough autographs to please everyone, Marik was long gone!  
  
.....................................Robin.........................................................  
  
Robin was in the gym, deep in training. He was using his punch bag, and suddenly,  
  
when he balanced on one leg to throw a side kick, his leg that he was balancing on  
  
slipped and he slipped onto his side. He got up and ran his finger along the floor  
  
where he slipped. There was something very slippery on the floor, like axle grease  
  
but clear. He went over to the other side of the gym to lift weights. He had his eyes  
  
closed, and Joey tiptoed over and dumped a bucket of water over his head. He ran for  
  
his life. Robin pulled the bucket off his head. Now he was angry...  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg gathered in the living room. Robin entered,  
  
furiously drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"Robin, why do you scrub your hair so fast that your hands disappear with speed?"  
  
asked Starfire.  
  
"I'll tell you why. I just got a bucket of water dumped on me."  
  
"I got turned into a chicken, feathers and all"  
  
"You all saw the farting incident"  
  
"I've got things thrown at me"  
  
"I was attacked by a monster"  
  
The Titans raised their eyebrows at each other, then a look of horror spread across  
  
each others faces as they realised who had done this...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so I really enjoyed making this chapter, reviews are not necessary but much  
  
appreciated! 


	5. More guests and attack of the dejavu

A/n hi people. Thanks to all the people who reviewed my craptacular story, I love you  
  
all! *Hugs reviewers to death* Reviewers: x_x oops. Well, I had writers block for  
  
ages, until I got a review from UnknownDarkMystery. Well today....you'll see!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans or Yu-gi-oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A normal day for the Teen Titans. No plotting between the guests, no throwing,  
  
dumping, blowing up, chickenizing, or making anyone fart today. Until, Cyborg heard  
  
an argument similar to the one Marik, Ishizu, Yugi, and Joey were having not so long  
  
ago.  
  
"Dude, is deja-vu in your dictionary, 'cause I'm having a major moment here!" Beast  
  
boy commented.  
  
Then a Tamaranian screech echoed round the tower. Starfire flew in and shouted,  
  
"Friends! We have more guests!!!"  
  
"Ohhh, crap" sighed Raven.  
  
The team stared at her. Raven didn't usually use expletives.  
  
So they went down to meet the guests.  
  
After everyone had introduced themselves, their guests came in. Tristan, Téa, Seto  
  
and Mokuba looked round the place. Tristan goggled at the huge television, and Téa  
  
went to check out the upstairs floor.  
  
"Téa, when you come to a door that says Raven on it, take my advice, don't go in."  
  
said Cyborg.  
  
"Why not?" asked Téa.  
  
"Because the room belongs to me. And if you go in I'll be very angry" the pale Goth  
  
warned. "Yeah and you don't want to make her angry. Trust me it's one freak show you don't  
  
want to get involved with." joked Beast boy.  
  
Raven shot him a glance. He looked away and pretended not to notice.  
  
"Well, okay, but I don't know why friends keep secrets from each other! Friends are  
  
valuable and-"Téa was cut off as Joey covered her mouth with his hands.  
  
"You don't want to listen to that trust me," grinned Joey. He pushed her out the room.  
  
"Do you people know each other?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately" sighed Seto and Marik simultaneously. They looked each other  
  
and began shouting like little kids.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I asked you first!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you too!"  
  
"Let's settle this!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Starfire flew between them and pushed them apart.  
  
"Tell me, why do you argue?"  
  
Neither of them could answer this question. They stormed away in different  
  
directions.  
  
Yugi ran after Seto to calm him down. He came back pouting. The spiky haired  
  
midget sat down again, still pouting . Robin sighed. "You guys, why are we turning into a hotel?"  
  
"Because YOU invited them." Beast boy said sweatdropping.  
  
"Oh yeah. I knew that. I was testing you" Robin replied.  
  
*Beast boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven all do anime falls*  
  
Suddenly the alarm went off. The titans saw what was happening in their giant  
  
television, and ran/flew off to stop it.  
  
Tristan ran in and saw Yugi, still pouting. "Dude, what was that?"  
  
"I don't know but every time it goes off they leave. Maybe they're scared of it."  
  
Téa walked in. "I suggest, now they're gone, we explore their rooms. So Téa, Tristan,  
  
Mokuba, Seto, Yugi, Marik, Ishizu, and Joey got together and walked towards  
  
Cyborg's room first. The room was packed with electronics, and painted blue and  
  
silver. Mokuba started running round in circles.  
  
"Ooh, Seto can we decorate my room just like this?"  
  
"Hmm...no"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"For the last time Mokuba, no!"  
  
"Meanie"  
  
Yugi sided with Mokuba.  
  
"Aww, go on Seto, he wants it like this."  
  
"I said no!"  
  
Everyone minus Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi had huge sweatdrops on their heads  
  
So they all left and went to Beast Boy's room next. The room was painted all green  
  
and had a game station in it. It was ridiculously untidy, and had a bulging closet.  
  
Mokuba started running round in circles again.  
  
"Ooh, Seto can we decorate my room just like this?"  
  
"Hmm...no"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"For the last time Mokuba, no!"  
  
"Meanie"  
  
Yugi sided with Mokuba.  
  
"Aww, go on Seto, he wants it like this."  
  
"I said no!"  
  
Everyone minus Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi had huge sweatdrops on their heads again.  
  
Téa raised an eyebrow "Uhhh, guys, have the rest of you got deja-vu?"  
  
"Shut up Téa." Marik said.  
  
"That's not very nice. Don't be mean to your friends!"  
  
"All in favour of Téa shutting up say Aye." Marik grinned.  
  
Everyone minus Téa said Aye.  
  
A red cross appeared on Téa's head. "I'm gonna shut up now"  
  
"You do that." Marik smirked "Meanwhile, let's go to the next room."  
  
They left the green room. Next they entered Robin's room. It had a huge bookshelf  
  
and was red and yellow. It was neat and had newspaper articles all over the walls.  
  
Mokuba tried to run round in circles, but Seto caught him by the collar.  
  
"Before you ask, no you can't have your room like this." Seto smirked like he had  
  
won . "You know, you're right" agreed Mokuba. "Too tidy"  
  
Seto had a red cross similar to Téa's on his head now.  
  
They went to Star's room next. It was pink and had a round bed in the middle of the  
  
floor.  
  
Before Seto could stop him, Mokuba ran round in circles.  
  
"No." Seto groaned.  
  
"No what?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No you can't have your room like this."  
  
"Eww, Seto, I don't want my room like this!" Mokuba cringed.  
  
Seto now had twin crosses on his head.  
  
"And on that note, let's go to the last room." Yugi suggested.  
  
They entered Raven's room. It was dark purple/indigo, and had a blue bed at the end.  
  
A creepy ornament stood staring at them.  
  
Mokuba didn't run in circles this time. But he did say "Ooh, Seto..."  
  
Seto cut him off. "No Mokuba."  
  
"I was just going to say how scary this room is." Mokuba said.  
  
Another cross joined its brothers on Seto's forehead. This isn't my day, he thought to  
  
himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even if you didn't enjoy reading it. Reviews  
  
aren't necessary, nor expected, but if you could that'd be cool! =) 


	6. Through Raven's mind

A/n Hi people. Thanks for the unexpected reviews, I got 1 review for that chapter but  
  
as I said they're not necessary. My one reviewer gave me a cool idea though, so  
  
thanks to InuGhost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So after the guests' little exploration, Seto was ready to kill both Mokuba and himself.  
  
Téa was annoyed that she had to shut up, Yugi was running round in circles with  
  
Mokuba, Tristan was still standing in the hallway looking dumb as usual, Joey was  
  
trying to kill Ishizu, Ishizu was trying find out if Joey would succeed ( WHAT?!?! It  
  
was the only thing I could think of! O.o) Marik was curious. None of their rooms had  
  
amazed him much, except Raven's. He didn't know why, but he needed to find out.  
  
He opened Raven's door again and stepped inside. It was amazing, especially when  
  
the room was thrown into shadow when the door closed. He thought it looked  
  
mysterious and dark, and something else too that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
Marik walked slowly through the room, marvelling at the ornaments glaring at him.  
  
As he passed the desk, he ran his finger along it and felt something cold and spiky. He  
  
picked it up. It was a hand mirror with darker glass than usual mirrors. As he turned it  
  
over and over, admiring the shape and decoration on it, a pair of red eyes appeared on  
  
his dark reflection. Marik stepped back suddenly and a huge red hand shot out and  
  
grabbed him. Marik dropped the mirror and was pulled through the dark glass. He had  
  
never really felt it before, but he was really scared as he fell through a vortex and  
  
landed on a rock so hard he passed out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The titans returned half an hour later to see no-one around. Well, at least it was quiet!  
  
Raven walked to her room quietly. She sub-consciously picked her meditation mirror  
  
off the floor, not thinking why it was on the floor in the first place. She walked towards her bed to meditate, but stopped suddenly. 'What? Why was my mirror on the floor?' she wondered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Marik opened his violet eyes slowly and looked around him. "Where am I?" he sighed  
  
softly to himself. His yami answered the rhetorical question.  
  
"Where do you think, weakling? You're in another dimension. If I were you I'd look  
  
round, see if there are any people to send to the....I mean duel."  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, leave me alone." Marik said telepathically to his yami. He  
  
hauled his heavy form into a standing position and took a better gaze at his  
  
surroundings.  
  
"What the...?" Marik whispered. He looked down at the stars. He was standing on a  
  
rock in the middle of nowhere. Then lots of other rocks levitated towards the one he  
  
was standing on to make a pathway. So he walked unsteadily down the pathway and it  
  
lead to a bigger island. He stiffened as he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned  
  
around. There was no-one there but another tap appeared. This time when he turned  
  
he saw Raven with a pink cloak and pink shoes on. He raised an eyebrow at the  
  
colour.  
  
"Uh Raven, I thought you usually wore blue..."  
  
"What, BLUE?!?! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! What a horrid colour like it's so dark  
  
and dull! Nah I like pink!"  
  
"Oh....right...."  
  
"So, do I like know you?" asked Raven.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Marik remember, you invited me and my *cough cough* friends into the  
  
tower...."  
  
"What? Like, when was that."  
  
"Raven, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling happy, like I'm always like happy."  
  
"Do you know how to get out of this place?"  
  
"The forbidden door." She pointed to an arch over the pathway. "It's the only way  
  
out, but you don't want to go there, not yet."  
  
"Why not?" Marik asked  
  
"Oh, reasons..."  
  
Marik didn't question any further. He turned away, looking upwards at the path he  
  
had staggered down after he had collapsed.  
  
"Can't you get out that way, the way I came in?"  
  
There was no answer so he turned around.  
  
"Raven?" she had disappeared.  
  
He walked towards the forbidden door when Raven reappeared. She was wearing grey  
  
and looked like she had been crying. He lay a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Raven, what's wrong? You just disappeared!"  
  
"Did I? Well if I did you can't have been worried. Nobody else does. After a couple  
  
of days they wonder where I could have gone for a split second. Then they just shrug  
  
and I fade from memory" she looked at the ground. "They never worry for long. They  
  
don't care" she sniffed and tears spurted down her white face.  
  
"Raven..." was all Marik could say. He put his arm around her and held her close.  
  
"Weakling" Marik's yami telepathically said to his hikari. Marik bit his tongue and  
  
did his best to ignore the voice. He tried to smile as kindly as he could. It wasn't easy  
  
for his kind side had practically disappeared altogether. Raven gave him a very small  
  
watery shaky smile in return.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Marik asked. Raven tried to reply, but then she was  
  
kicked onto the floor. Behind her stood ANOTHER Raven wearing red. The red  
  
Raven sneered.  
  
"Weakling" she grinned evilly.  
  
Marik flared up inside. Her face reminded him of his yami, and he always got called a  
  
weakling. He stood from his crouching position, looking at the grey-clad girl on the  
  
floor.  
  
"What was that for? Leave her alone, go pick on someone else!" he yelled.  
  
"What like you?" smirked the red Raven. Marik had no time to answer as he was  
  
thrown backwards by a flying kick in the chest. As he flew backwards he grabbed a  
  
stone floating in the air. He let go when he lost his momentum and ran towards the  
  
girl. He jumped over her and kicked her from behind, then realised it. But he only  
  
regretted it for a second. As they fought, his anger was driven by his yami and he  
  
grinned evilly when she lay bleeding in front of him. He let out an evil laugh. But as  
  
he laughed he caught the look on the grey Raven's face, and stopped abruptly. She  
  
was frightened. Marik got rid of his evil thoughts and went over to her, tried to calm  
  
her but as soon as he lay a finger on her shoulder she got up and ran away. He  
  
dropped to his knees.  
  
"I share the body of not only a weakling but a wimp..." the unforgiving voice in  
  
Marik's head sneered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Raven dropped through the mirror's vortex and landed on the rock she usually landed  
  
on. She climbed to her feet and ran down the path and stopped dead when she saw  
  
her angry side climbing to her feet and nursing her injuries, and stepped back a couple  
  
of steps when she saw Marik sitting on his heels shaking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Marik's eyes widened. He saw Raven dressed in her normal dark blue robes. He stood  
  
up and faced her.  
  
"What are you doing here Marik?" asked Raven.  
  
"I........."Marik couldn't explain  
  
Raven wasn't exactly mad at Marik, it was hard to be.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Raven, pointing to the Raven dressed in red.  
  
Marik couldn't explain that either. He just made strangled noises.  
  
"Never mind. I'll find out. Let's leave.  
  
So Marik followed her out. When they were back in Raven's room Marik told her  
  
everything and Raven swore she wouldn't tell a soul.  
  
"Ok Marik I'll forgive you. But I still don't understand what drove you to go into my  
  
room."  
  
"I don't know either" said Marik. Then he left.  
  
Raven flopped on to the bed and thought.  
  
'Why can't I think straight? I should be way mad at him. Why did I just let him go, I  
  
should have told him to stay in while...well I don't know.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think that was my best chapter yet even if you don't! Not very funny, I'm changing  
  
the Genre on this to General/Humour.  
  
Reviews are not, as you know, necessary, but they are definitely appreciated! 


	7. The Evanescence concert

A/n So my seventh chapter, my favourite number (well, I also like the number 13) but  
  
that doesn't mean it's going to be a good chapter. I published my sixth chapter  
  
yesterday and so far I have zilch reviews for it, but as you know I don't need reviews  
  
to keep going! I changed the genre for my story yesterday seeing as it isn't as funny  
  
as I wanted it to be; in the last chapter there was nothing to laugh about. The reason  
  
for the seriousness of the last chapter? Blame my music. I was listening to Lies by  
  
Evanescence so it got me into a serious mood. He he ^-^'  
  
Disclaimer: You know this; I don't own Teen titans or Yu-gi-oh for that matter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven was in a bad mood. When she got downstairs she slammed about as she made  
  
her herbal tea. Starfire flew up to her . "Raven! You might want to calm down. I offer breakfast to you and wonder if you  
  
would like to journey to the mall of shopping after you have devoured the sweet  
  
tasting flat cakes we enjoy so much."  
  
"Starfire, I don't want breakfast, I don't want to go shopping, and I just ask that you  
  
leave me alone" Raven said in her hoarse flat voice.  
  
"But Raven we could go into that scary shop named Sample you like so much"  
  
Starfire smiled.  
  
"NO!!!" screamed Raven and the pancakes melted a little then blew up.  
  
She walked quickly past Starfire and up to her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
An hour later everyone was doing their own thing. Cyborg and Beast boy were  
  
playing on their game, Robin was training and Starfire was watching Cyborg and  
  
Beast boy trash talk each other into submission. Raven was meditating. They had no  
  
idea what their friends were doing, but Starfire decided to go and check anyway. She made her way to the guest room and knocked on the door before going in. Tristan,  
  
Téa, Joey and Yugi were playing with some cards, Mokuba was nagging Seto to death  
  
about sugar, and Marik and Ishizu were talking quietly.  
  
"Friends, would any of you like to journey to the mall of shopping?"  
  
Téa agreed to go with Starfire. In the mall they saw an advertisement about a concert  
  
taking place at seven tonight. They wanted to go, but as they got closer to the poster  
  
they saw it was a concert were only Evanescence were playing.  
  
"Aww, it's only Evanescence, I don't like them, and they're so dark and dull.  
  
Typical" Téa complained.  
  
"Evanescence, what is this?" Starfire asked, confused.  
  
So Téa led her to the music shop and put a CD into a stereo with headphones. She  
  
slipped them over Starfire's head and watched her face as Tourniquet came on.  
  
When the song was over Starfire removed her headphones and said,  
  
"Téa, why does the girl who is singing want to die if she is just standing singing?"  
  
"Erm...It's a song Star, I don't think it's supposed to make any sense" Téa explained.  
  
"Oh. It is a very sad song then."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
When Téa and Starfire got back to the tower, Starfire flew to Raven's room,  
  
accompanied by Téa. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.  
  
"What do you want Star?"  
  
"When my friend Téa and I journeyed through the mall of shopping we saw a poster  
  
saying there was concert tonight with very depressing erm....'goth' as Téa said,  
  
music. I listened to it and I thought you might like to go"  
  
Raven thought. "Who's playing?"  
  
"I believe it is called... Evanescence" Starfire told her.  
  
"Ok, are you going?"  
  
"No, we do not enjoy it."  
  
"I'll think about it. What time does it start?" asked Raven.  
  
"Seven o'clock"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Raven closed her door and at 4:00pm she went shopping for something to wear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Hey Star, did anyone want to go shopping with you?" asked Robin  
  
"Yes, I went with Téa." Starfire smiled. She was wearing a purple cut-off top and blue  
  
jeans.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" Robin liked hearing about her shopping trips because she  
  
explained it in a funny way.  
  
"Oh yes!" Starfire started explaining what she did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
At 6:50pm Raven left the tower. She got to the concert at 7pm exactly. She was  
  
wearing a black cut-off top with baggy black trousers. Her trousers were adorned with  
  
silver chains and she wore a black leather collar, wrist cuff and belt with rows of  
  
silver spikes on them. She also wore black leather boots with spikes on them. She  
  
walked through the crowd with ease because lots of people stepped aside to stare.  
  
They all knew her. She walked up to the platform and leaned on it. She looked around  
  
at the crowd who had stopped staring and started chatting again. She spotted a  
  
familiar looking blonde in the corner who was talking to no-one. He just stood there  
  
with his arms folded... It couldn't be him. She shook the thoughts from her head and  
  
was about to forget about him when she saw the strange streaks beneath his eyes.  
  
There was no mistaking those. It was Marik! What was he doing here? But Raven had no more time to ponder this as Amy Lee walked out onto the platform with the rest of the group. She waited for the gothic guys and girls to stop cheering and when  
  
they did, she started singing Even in death. Raven liked this song but not as much as  
  
the others. She glanced at the solitary blonde in the corner. And he turned his head to  
  
look at her! Raven looked away and pretended she didn't know he was there. She  
  
tried to forget about him but she couldn't. The song ended and after the cheers Amy  
  
started up with Missing. Raven sang along with it like the rest of the black-clad  
  
group. She could always sing well but she never prided herself on it. Marik couldn't  
  
hear her-she hoped. Her voice was probably drowned out, she wasn't singing loud.  
  
The song ended and Lies started. This was Raven's favourite song. She sang along  
  
with the words, and as she looked at Marik he was singing too. It was such a powerful  
  
song, and she loved the lyrics. It sounded better live than on the CD though. She  
  
tapped her foot to the beat and the song ended. Then Amy started Bring me to life  
  
(remix). This was Raven's second favourite because it described her so well. So the  
  
hours of music passed, each and every note of Amy's powerful voice was echoed by  
  
the dark people. She looked round the crowds of goths and thought, 'This is were I  
  
belong'  
  
The last song; Silver rain fell ended and after the cheering and the autographs, the  
  
goths dispersed. Raven sighted Marik leaving and decided not to catch up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
When Raven got back, Starfire ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Raven, did you enjoy your concert of dark depressing music?"  
  
"Yes, Starfire I did now can you let go of me?" Raven whispered while she was being  
  
crushed.  
  
Starfire let go of Raven.  
  
"Raven you look...different in that outfit!" Starfire smiled.  
  
"Thank you now can I go to my room?"  
  
"Oh...of course Raven, but before you go can I ask you something?"  
  
"If you must" Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did you go by yourself?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah. Why?"  
  
Starfire gasped. "You went to your dark depressing music festival alone! I have been  
  
a bad friend! I should have accompanied you! You are my friend, how could I?"  
  
'Starfire's been spending too much time with Téa...' Raven thought as she went to  
  
her room. Before she got there she bumped into Robin.  
  
"Where were you? You didn't come when the signal went off" Robin looked angry.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry I was at a concert and I wasn't wearing my cloak so...."  
  
"Why didn't you take your brooch with you? That lights up!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten"  
  
"Leave her alone. She was having a good time. Is that a crime?"  
  
Robin turned round to see Marik. Raven blushed. He was wearing a black cut- off top  
  
like hers, and beige baggy trousers with chains.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, you're only a guest but at the signal we ALL have to turn up  
  
and we ALL have to have our communicators at all times"  
  
"I told her not to take it, I said she wouldn't need it" lied Marik. He tilted his head  
  
slightly towards her door and looked meaningfully at it. Raven quietly slipped into  
  
her room and got changed into her normal uniform. Robin turned around to find no-  
  
one there.  
  
"Raven?" he said.  
  
Then he turned back to say something to Marik-and he wasn't there either! Robin  
  
stormed away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
At 10:00pm when everyone was asleep, Raven slipped out of her bed. She didn't  
  
bother getting changed; she just left her black pyjamas on. She opened her pneumatic  
  
door and slipped out into the hall. She made her way to the guest room; she needed to  
  
speak to Marik. She knocked on the door; if he was awake he would answer it. And  
  
he did.  
  
"Raven?" he whispered. She raised a finger to her lips and shushed him. She pulled  
  
him downstairs onto the rocky island that Titans Tower stood on.  
  
"Raven, what's up?" he asked.  
  
She sat on the rocks and he sat next to her.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for backing me up, you know, about the concert."  
  
"Oh no problem, don't worry."  
  
"I saw you there" Raven told him.  
  
"I saw you too. I didn't want to go up to you just in case it wasn't you."  
  
"I wasn't sure either until I saw those streaks beneath your eyes. Then I was pretty  
  
sure. What's up with those? Is it make-up?" asked Raven. She dipped the tip of her  
  
finger in the water and stroked her finger across the markings. They didn't fade.  
  
Marik shrugged and he put his finger in the water and flicked it at Raven.  
  
"Leave my face alone, you" he laughed.  
  
Raven smiled and laughed as well.  
  
"I haven't laughed in a while" smiled Raven.  
  
"Same here." Marik said.  
  
"Did you enjoy the concert?" asked Raven . "Yeah, it was wicked. I really like Evanescence."  
  
"Yeah, my favourite song of all time has to be Lies."  
  
"Mine too, and I like Bring me to life second best."  
  
"Wow, me too!" Raven smiled.  
  
"I saw you singing."  
  
"Well, yeah, I don't sing much but it's a good song at least. Anyway, you were  
  
singing too" Raven blushed  
  
"Was I? Must have got too carried away" Now Raven wasn't the only one blushing . Raven stood up. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Sorry for getting you up."  
  
"Don't worry. Goodnight."  
  
Marik stayed a while, watching the water. Then he went back too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww! I loved writing this. Reviews aren't necessary.  
  
Sayonara! 


	8. The arrival of Bakura, the shadow realm,...

A/n First of all I would like to thank all of my reviewers, but most of all: InuGhost.  
  
You have helped me countless times, I would like to say thank you a million times  
  
over and if you are ever stuck on a story I am more than happy to help. I haven't been  
  
updating much recently because of writer's block, which might I add was cured by  
  
InuGhost and UnknownDarkMystery. Ok LOADS more Raven/Marik in this chapter,  
  
not many funny bits ^-^'/  
  
Disclaimer: *looks anxiously at Marik* I don't own anything.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Téa returned from the shops with Starfire grinning.  
  
"Hey people look who I found!!!" shouted Téa. She had her arm round a blushing boy  
  
with layered white hair and pale skin. Everyone ignored her.  
  
"Guys its Bakura!" She screeched. When no-one came she stormed upstairs.  
  
Everyone seemed to be it the guest room, as there was a racket in there. She opened  
  
the door and saw everyone except Marik and Raven crowding around a bed. She soon  
  
found out why. An unconscious Raven was lying in the bed.  
  
"What happened here?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yami Marik sent her to the shadow realm..." Yami Yugi informed him.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
There wasn't much to say.  
  
-------------------------------------------Raven's POV---------------------- ----------------------  
  
Raven stood in (thanks to InuGhost for the next bit ^-^) a realm so encased in  
  
darkness that even the strongest light would be engulfed by the darkness within a few  
  
feet. With a bone chilling fog rolling around Raven's ankles as though preparing to  
  
ensnare her at any moment, cries of despair and pain surrounded her as though they  
  
make up the very darkness she stands in. Movement out of the corner of her eye so  
  
fast that she wonders if she imagined it, or if it was the fog itself. Finally one cry of  
  
pain drowns out the others as Raven is encased in her own worst fears and memories  
  
rendering the young girl helpless, making her grasp on reality and sanity hang by a  
  
thin thread. A thread that was fraying with each passing second she remained there  
  
(Thanks for that InuGhost). She had never felt so trapped and scared in her whole  
  
life. Even when she had created all those monsters without knowing it she hadn't  
  
been that scared. But the worst part was.... Marik....he had sent her here...she had  
  
liked Marik. He looked so different, but it wasn't the spiky hair that had done it. It  
  
was that look of pure evil that had adorned his face when he turned his Millenium  
  
Rod -as he called it- on her.  
  
"Why didn't I stop him?! I knew there was something strange about him from the day  
  
I set eyes on him but I trusted him and my own bloody emotions stopped me from  
  
using my powers to disable him!" Raven screamed at herself as she collapsed, crying  
  
onto the sharp rocks that she lay on.  
  
---------------------------------------Normal POV--------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Everyone except Marik was sitting in the games room. They decided to leave Marik  
  
time to collect himself. He was sitting in the guest room resting his head in one of his  
  
hands, the other was squeezing Raven's pale palm. His shoulders were heaving as he  
  
cried. He couldn't believe he had done this. Marik hated his yami for what he was  
  
capable of, he had just sent his.....friend.....to the shadow realm. Suddenly he looked  
  
at Raven's pale face and knew what he had to do. He gripped the item which had  
  
encased Raven in darkness and after stroking Raven's cold cheek he ran deep into the  
  
back alleyways of Jump city.  
  
------------------------------------------Raven's POV----------------------- ----------------------  
  
Raven's feet took her through the dark realm, needing no light she carried on. She  
  
couldn't understand it; the only thing running through her mind was 'Why am I here?'  
  
She was not only scared but felt betrayed and STILL she couldn't accept that it was  
  
Marik who had done this to her! One side of her mind was saying to her that she  
  
shouldn't believe it; it wasn't him and another side was saying that she was stupid to  
  
disbelieve the truth.  
  
"Life's unfair. You know that better than anyone else so get over it" she scolded  
  
herself. Raven looked up at the darkness confidently and ran on, still intent on  
  
finding an exit.  
  
----------------------------------------Normal POV-------------------------- ---------------------  
  
'I have to find a way to bring her back. I have to before she becomes part of the  
  
darkness that makes up that realm' Marik thought to himself as he sat on the tarmac  
  
of the back alley way. 'Maybe her powers could bring her back somehow but just in  
  
case they don't I'd better think of something'  
  
"Hey Marik. What are you doing here?" a voice said. It was Bakura. He was looking  
  
slightly worried as if Marik was going to jump up and send him to the shadow realm.  
  
"Don't worry Bakura I'm not going to hurt you" he sighed, remembering that he had  
  
sent Bakura to the shadow realm before. He had hurt so many people, yet his Yami  
  
didn't seem to care. Bakura sat down next to him.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" asked Bakura  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm doing something pointless that isn't going to work."  
  
"And that is...."  
  
"I already told you it doesn't matter" Marik told him even though he got the feeling  
  
Bakura already knew.  
  
"It does matter. I know what you're thinking and it might work, you can save her if  
  
you put your mind to it."  
  
"But how can I? It seems impossible."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You don't know until you've figured it out, and don't worry, you  
  
have..."  
  
"The power of my friends behind me. Yeah right, in case you haven't noticed I  
  
haven't got friends."  
  
"Yes you have, you have Raven and I."  
  
"Raven's not going to help; she's locked in the shadow realm. And it's my duty to  
  
save her because I got her in this; I'm going to get her out of it somehow.  
  
Somehow..."  
  
"Well, your duty or not I'm going to help you" Bakura smiled.  
  
Marik didn't return the smile. He just looked up towards the sky. Bakura looked at  
  
him and sighed. Secretly he thought they wouldn't be able to save her but he would  
  
never tell Marik. He could already tell that Raven was his friend and he hadn't been  
  
here long. He gathered his courage and got ready to run just in case Marik got angry.  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"What."  
  
"About Raven...do you like her?"  
  
Marik shrugged "Yeah, why?"  
  
"No, you don't get it. Do you..." Bakura tried to search for words  
  
Marik's eye twitched. "I don't know."  
  
---------------------------------------------Raven's POV-------------------- ----------------------  
  
Raven sat and thought. She had thought Marik had looked different because of that  
  
glowing symbol on his fore head and the hair but does that mean he was a different person or not? It didn't make sense... He was one person like everyone else so why  
  
did she feel differently..... well. Whatever she was feeling it was over now. Raven  
  
stood up, preparing her energy.  
  
"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven conjured the dark energy and fired it with all her  
  
might up into the atmosphere of the realm. There might be a chance....yes! It  
  
rebounded and shot down to the sharp rocky ground, making a crater in it. She  
  
thought it was odd but since it was a completely abstract realm there was every  
  
chance of a solid lining. She created a ball of energy and let it grow so that it  
  
expanded to the size of realm. This took a lot of concentration and a lot of energy but  
  
after an hour of pushing her limits her ball was the size of the realm. She began to  
  
think she wasn't going to do it but she kept on pushing and after another hour the  
  
solid lining began to strain.  
  
"So let's see if this can break!" she said to herself, not giving in. Eventually the solid  
  
rock broke and the faint screams of agony around her increased and then escaped. The  
  
darkness blurred and shreds of it began to disappear, giving way to the concerned  
  
faces above her as she awoke into the earthly realm that she was used to.  
  
-----------------------------------------Normal POV------------------------- ---------------------  
  
The titans and the guests gasped. Raven's eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly,  
  
gasping for breath. Then she fell backwards onto the pillow when she realised where  
  
she was.  
  
"I did it..." Raven murmured as she passed out through lack of energy.  
  
----------------------------------------Marik's POV------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Marik's mobile rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. Bakura watched his  
  
face of sadness change to a face of surprise and then happiness as he listened and  
  
replied. He watched as Marik put his phone away and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going? What happened? You're not going to answer me are you so  
  
why am I asking you questions?" Bakura asked, messing around.  
  
Marik sweatdropped. Bakura laughed uneasily.  
  
"Idiot. Let's go." Marik ran off and Bakura, after sighing once, ran after him.  
  
---------------------------------Normal POV--------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
The door to the guest room burst open and Marik stumbled through the door, closely  
  
followed by Bakura. He stood up and pushed Téa aside, grasping Raven's hand.  
  
"Well? Is she alright?" asked Marik impatiently.  
  
"She just woke up. She must have been tired because she fainted soon after" Tristan  
  
told him.  
  
"We're going to go now." Mokuba said, looking meaningfully at the group. They  
  
filed out, Bakura following. Marik collapsed into a chair and stroked Raven's hand  
  
gently. After a minute or so, she awoke and Marik smiled as best he could. Raven  
  
didn't return the smile.  
  
"I guess you're mad....I......I didn't.......you......uh" Marik couldn't explain.  
  
"Marik, I don't want you to try. You're not going to help."  
  
"Raven I..."  
  
"No! I don't want to listen, there's no point."  
  
Raven tried to get up. Marik held his hand out but she ignored him. She slowly,  
  
carefully made her way to her room. Marik put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Marik, go away! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"  
  
She levitated out of his reach and into her room. Before she closed the door, she  
  
glared at Marik. He fell back and stood staring at her door for a second. Then he went  
  
outside and sat on the island, and cried.  
  
"Raven....." he whispered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok sorry it was short but I was straining a little to write it. Reviews not necessary! 


	9. Forgivness

A/n Yay! I love reviews! I am so sorry about the long wait for the last chapter people, but  
  
I can get really busy sometimes... I don't know what to do because all of the reviews I  
  
just got include ideas and I like all of the ideas.....hehe. Well, I'm not going to school  
  
l today because I've been ill so that means you guys get another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Surely you guys know it by now! I don't own Teen titans or Yu- gi-oh  
  
Raven's anger boiled around her like molten fire. She was infuriatingly tired but hadn't  
  
slept at all last night. She had been thinking about Marik's face when she had broken his  
  
heart. She didn't give a damn what he felt though. She couldn't forgive him....not now.  
  
He had been nice but he was just two-faced. Raven turned over on her bed and as she lay,  
  
she heard a soft knock on her door.  
  
"If it's Marik I swear I'm going to kill him" she muttered, crossing the room to get to the  
  
door. When she opened it, it was a boy with pale skin and white hair who smiled at her,  
  
not Marik.  
  
"Oh, hi....uh....." Raven frowned  
  
"Bakura. Sorry I don't think we've met, I only got here yesterday"  
  
"Sorry I was....unconscious most of yesterday. Thanks to a certain person I know."  
  
"Yeah, about that. Do you mind if I talk with you in private?"  
  
Raven raised both of her hands, palms out, and closed her eyes. A symbol for 'whatever'.  
  
She held the pneumatic door open for him while he walked in.  
  
"Uh, nice room you've got, little scary though."  
  
"Everyone says that" was the simple reply.  
  
Raven sat on her bed and Bakura sat on the chair she had pulled up for him.  
  
"What do you want to talk about? If it's about your two-faced evil friend of yours then  
  
you're not going to make me change my mind."  
  
"I'll just waste your time then. But there's something you need to know about him. It's  
  
going to be hard to explain but it might help."  
  
"You're not wasting my time you're wasting your own." Raven said scathingly  
  
"Well, Marik, Yugi and I all have.... spirits residing within us. We all have these items."  
  
He reached a hand beneath his sweatshirt and pulled a necklace from between his white  
  
shirt and his green jumper. It was made of gold and had what looked like a golden  
  
dreamcatcher on the end as a pendant.  
  
"Marik has a rod, Yugi has a puzzle and I have a ring. These have spirits within them and  
  
they have possessed us. Yugi's spirit and my spirit are harmless. But Marik's spirit  
  
is....evil and destructive. We reckon he's insane to top it all. Not a good combination.  
  
Also, he doesn't need to be summoned, he can take control whenever. So if you've made  
  
any sense of all this, understand that it isn't Marik's fault"  
  
"But....It's too hard to believe and I don't think I'm ready to forgive him yet. You don't  
  
know what I went through though, it was....horrid."  
  
"Oh I do. He sent me there as well. The Shadow realm will repair itself after a while,  
  
since you almost destroyed it. But if I were you I'd forgive him."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Um.....well....we don't really know...he kind of....disappeared last night."  
  
"What do you mean he disappeared? Did you look for him?" Raven panicked.  
  
"We looked for him yesterday night after you went to your room. We saw him leaving  
  
and he sat outside for a bit but when I called him in last night he wasn't there."  
  
Raven got up.  
  
"Thanks Bakura" she said, pulling a cloak over the leotard that she wore last night.  
  
Fastening her belt over her hips, she motioned to Bakura to leave. She followed him out  
  
of the door and levitated to the games room. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video  
  
games on the giant TV. She considered using the computer on it to find Marik but  
  
unfortunately that only worked if a Titan was missing because they carried tracking  
  
devices. She sat heavily in a chair near the stereo and thought as hard as she could.  
  
Eventually she decided to wait until he came back and if he didn't come back by tonight  
  
she was going to look for him. Until then, to take her mind off it, she looked through  
  
Beast boy's music. It was all rubbish until she came across her CD. Beast boy had taken  
  
her CD! It was a Rasmus single that she had lost a while ago. She opened the case and  
  
slipped the CD into the stereo and pulled the headphones on. But the song, In the  
  
shadows, just made her think about him even more! Typical.  
  
It was 7:00pm and Marik still hadn't arrived. Raven lost her temper and slammed the  
  
door as she left. She didn't think she was going to find him just by flying through the air  
  
but she needed to calm herself down first. But to her surprise, she did find him. He was  
  
fighting a load of back-alleyway punks. She watched from the skies but didn't want to  
  
interfere just yet. Until she saw the glinting of daggers and the blood streaming down  
  
Marik's face and arm. She took the punks from behind and lifted them into the air with  
  
her powers and spoke.  
  
"You leave him alone." She said in a low but intimidating voice. Her voice was cracking  
  
with anger and hatred. "I'll give you two heartbeats to leave. Your last if you don't  
  
leave."  
  
She set the punks down and they used the time wisely. They ran.  
  
Marik stepped back a couple of steps.  
  
"Marik, don't back off. I'm not angry."  
  
"Raven, I...thanks." He stammered  
  
"Don't leave, please. I need you to stay. I want to say a couple of things. I'm sorry. I  
  
didn't understand you were possessed."  
  
"I...uh...yea.......who explained?" Marik asked, stepping closer to Raven.  
  
"Your friend Bakura. You should have told me though."  
  
"I was planning to this morning but I left before that."  
  
Raven put a hand over his bleeding shoulder. There were tears in her dark purple eyes  
  
and suddenly she put her arms around him. Marik was a little surprised but then he did  
  
the same. He was glad to be forgiven, definitely. Raven lifted a hand to Marik's head and  
  
gently moved the locks of hair that were stained with blood to have a look at the wound.  
  
Marik took touched her wrist and gently pulled it away.  
  
"Don't, Raven. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. I'm glad I found you I was worried you wouldn't come back."  
  
"You were worried?! Wow it's been a long time since anyone's cared for me" he said  
  
sadly.  
  
"Mm. Well, let's go back and get you cleaned up."  
  
Marik nodded and they walked back to Titans tower. When they got through the door  
  
everyone who was in the Games room came over to them and started asking questions.  
  
"Just leave them alone people they're trying to get through the door." Bakura said.  
  
Raven and Marik made their way to Raven's room and she started clearing up the blood  
  
and covering the cuts. When it was done Marik thanked Raven and she smiled.  
  
"I guess I've got quite a lot to say thanks for." Marik said  
  
"Don't bother. Think of it as my way of saying sorry for being unforgiving and mean."  
  
Raven smiled.  
  
Sorry it's a bit short but I had trouble writing again. Reviews are unexpected and  
  
unnecessary but never unappreciated. 


	10. Last chapter

A/n Okay how do I say this... I am terribly terribly terribly sorry for the very long  
  
wait...wow people actually like my story!  
  
I apologise not only for that but also to UnknownDarkMystery for saying Yami  
  
Bakura was harmless...hehe. If Bakura had said that it would have been a bit odd to  
  
say "Yugi's yami is harmless. Mine isn't he's very dangerous." O.o; and also he  
  
would have been getting a bit off the point as well.  
  
But I shall make up for it in this chapter. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!  
  
THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER!!!  
  
This is a mind link   
  
Disclaimer: --; I DON'T OWN THE CARTOONS ALREADY!!! Or anime in Yu-  
  
gi-oh's case...  
  
So it started off a peaceful day. This was actually very abnormal. But, anyway they  
  
decided to go for a picnic. It was a nice day, the sun was shining (shudders how  
  
could you possibly like a day like that?! Torrential downpour! Torrential downpour!)  
  
So anyway, all fourteen people left the over crowded building and headed to the park.  
  
The park was quite quiet, there seemed to be only a few families there. So they all  
  
occupied themselves. Yugi, Joey and Seto were duelling; Tristan, Beast boy and Téa  
  
were watching them. Bakura, Robin, Mokuba, Cyborg, and Starfire were playing  
  
football and Marik, Raven and Ishizu were sitting in the shade, talking.  
  
A perfectly normal day.  
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
Just as the ball was heading towards him and he got ready to kick it, Bakura froze completely. The ball landed in front of his feet as he slowly shook his head and began  
  
to walk away.  
  
"Hey, kid, what's up?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Oh, nothing. You keep playing and I'll...I need to take a break" Bakura replied,  
  
looking back at them. Yugi noticed the strange combination of the helpless look and  
  
the evil glint in his eyes, and bit his lip. Something was very wrong here.  
  
Bakura walked slowly over to the shade of a tree and slumped down, leaning against  
  
the hard, rough bark. He closed his eyes and created a mind-link with his yami. When  
  
he opened them again, he was looking at the scenery in front of him, but not seeing  
  
the perfect day. He took a deep breath.  
  
What do you want? Bakura asked his yami telepathically.  
  
Fresh air was the reply  
  
Do you think I'm going to believe that?  
  
No.  
  
Then what do you really want?  
  
I'm not going to tell you  
  
Please don't harm my friends  
  
Why not?  
  
Because they mean so much to me...  
  
So?  
  
I thought you were supposed to be harmless?  
  
That was an author error, remember?  
  
What?  
  
Never mind  
  
Bakura suddenly snapped back to reality. His friends were shaking him and trying to  
  
get him to reply.  
  
"Bakura!" someone said. Bakura didn't register who.  
  
In fact he didn't register much at all. He pushed everyone aside and stood up.  
  
Five minutes later everyone was trying to avoid the shadow realm and what would  
  
almost definitely be their fate. They were also trying to put out fires that had been  
  
created by what seemed a very different Bakura.  
  
This, if you can't multitask, is a painfully difficult thing to do.  
  
So that was how the day turned into a nightmare for everyone.  
  
It was also how Téa and Mokuba disappeared.  
  
This also led to Seto disappearing to find a way to rescue Mokuba.  
  
Epilogue  
  
So over the time that they spent there, people kept slowly disappearing. Not because  
  
of Bakura's yami. Because they all had to start going in different directions. Seto did  
  
rescue Mokuba thanks to Bakura and Téa got back too, much to everyone's  
  
disappointment. No one knew where Seto, Mokuba, Tristan and Téa went, but they all  
  
went different ways. Bakura, Joey and Yugi went back to school, and finally, Marik  
  
and Ishizu had to go back home after sampling this country 'too confusing'.  
  
Raven Flashback  
  
Ishizu waited by the door. Marik shouldered his rucksack and was about to hurry  
  
across to Ishizu when he heard a voice. He turned round. It was Raven.  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"Raven...I've got to go."  
  
"Where are you going? Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Uh, home, and.... Maybe... probably not...no"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Raven. I'm sorry but I can't stay. I've got things to do at home."  
  
Raven looked down, and then looked up again at Marik as he waved goodbye, the  
  
door closed and he was gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
THE END 


End file.
